User blog:Nan the cowdog/Nan's Art for February 2012
I tried.. I failed doing this in Photoshop... Yes its Jessie... .... .... .. I NEED to stop going on DA XD Ok, first off.. DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ! (LOL) I was on DA and I got this idea.. Ok, for the ones who havnt read MockingJay (or Catching Fire), Ferb is saying a line by Finnick Odar (a previous victor of THG). And since only about 3 have read it.. Im not going to spoil it XD ... /// Lion cuddle.. CandyCain lion cuddle ? I found a picture of lions like this.. Had to draw it ! :3 Fireeeee... (bad title ??) Time: 1 hour. A storyboard from The Lion Queen. .. Porthole Doodles !! :D NOT KIDDING I HAD TO TRY AND DO THIS THREE FOUR TIMES AND EVERYTME EITHER THE INTENET WOULD CRASH OR THE PROGRAM WOULDNT RESPOND !!! >:( (Saves before it does it again) Some doodles from my upcoming story, "Phineas and Ferb: Porthole Two" ! Hankborg... Gave me a headach... Yes... Alt.Nan ! XD (top right hand corner under Alt. Doof and over Alt. Cain) My favorite has to be... Ferb crying... 3: ............ .... - . . 'Uncle' Cain Amanda: Hey Uncle Cain ! Tell us a story ! Fred: (Ear tug) Xavier: (Pounces tail) Cain: ...? Lol, looks like Cain is baby sitting.. Inspired by my Uncle :) Mmmth ! LOL I cant say I blame Jeremy... Good thing Cain caant see that XD Cain: (Looking ahead) Jeremy: Mmmth ! Time: 45 minutes. New Candace vid XD thumb|300px|leftLOL Bordom !!! Candace: I AM PLEASENT %!@# ! . Pranked (AKA Nan has a twisted mind) Ok... Dont look at me like that... XD I didnt finsish coloring.. But I think you get it. I dont like how Cain's colors look.. Better run Cain ;D XD Oh look... Its FRED... Non-PnFbutJasonAldeanturnedoutawsome ! (CoughCoughloveCoughCough) Anyway. I constantly Talk about Jason Aldean (Who is my favorite country male singer who has come out in the 2000's) I thought Id give him a Cowdog makeover ! Yes the Country-Rap Cowboy. I shall Post his version and the one with Ludicris (I dont care how its spelled right now) Jason and Ludicris version: thumb||thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|(Shudderr) ................................................................ My opinion on "Mheetu" (This is so wrong XD) Move on..Nothing to see here XD What if... What if Mheetu was Nala's son ? I mean. Its not impossible ! Im proud of this.. Caveman Cain This is the one I had lost. But it magically appeared. Candace invented Fire. Phineas and Ferb invended the Flinstone car. Cain invented bull riding XD If your wondering what he's riding click here. .. .. And then.. Cain smiled at Candace who was laying in the grass. "Hey, Candy, I got a story for ya !" He chucked. "Oh, really ?" Candace replied. "Once, there was a big rouge lion that lived outside a kingdome." He smiled inching towrds her. "Well, one day he ran into the princess." He smiled. Candace looked at him. "Cain, what are- ?" He crept forward. "And then.." He lunged over her. "The big scary lion attacked the pretty princess !" Candace screamed then started to giggle. "Cain !" She laughed. Category:Blog posts